


Did You Forget?

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal day for Jack Hunter, until he runs into an oddly familiar stranger.  It turns out that this stranger knows him, and has a few questions for him.<br/>For GMW bingo prompts Josh Matthews + Jack Hunter + Fight + "Do it, I dare you" + Forgotten + Paths Crossing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Forget?

     It was a normal day for Jack Hunter.  Get up, go to work, have lunch in the deli next to his office, go to work, go home.  Until it wasn’t.  He was sitting at the bar of the deli when someone sat next to him.

     “Jack Hunter?” The man asked.  Jack turned to him.  He was oddly familiar, but Jack knew that he had never seen this person before.

     “Who are you?” He asked.

     “Joshua Matthews.”

     “Eric’s brother?”

     “Oh, so you didn’t forget about him,” Josh hissed.

     “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack asked, suddenly defensive.

     “Oh, not much.  Why don’t you talk to my brother anymore?  Weren’t you _best friends_?”  The younger man demanded.

     “Eric’s my best friend.  He knows that.”

     “No he doesn’t.  Not anymore.  Why don’t you talk to him?”

     “How is this any of your business?”

     “He’s my big brother,” Josh told him.  “I love him, and I know that he thinks he did something.  My parents asked him about you recently.  You should have seen how fast his face dropped.  So I’ll ask you again, why don’t you talk to him?”

     “Because I’m embarrassed, okay?!  Because he’s a senator, and I’m betraying my own values because I want to feel successful.  Because Eric deserves better!”

     “That is the stupidest shit I have ever heard.”

     “You asked, kid.”

     “I should punch you for how much you’ve hurt him.”

     “Do it.  I dare you.”

     “I should, but I won’t.  Because Eric wouldn’t want me to.  Because despite how much of a dick you are, he still loves you.  He still considers you his best friend, you know.  He shouldn’t, but he does.  And he wouldn’t want me to punch you.”

     “He doesn’t like violence,” Josh replied.

     “I know.  Unlike you, I actually talk to him.”

     “That’s a low blow.”

     “Is it?” Josh raised an eyebrow.  “As I understand, you cut my brother –your _best_ friend- out of your life because you’re insecure.  That’s pretty fucking ridiculous, I don’t think anything I could say would be a low blow.  You hit rock bottom without any help.”

     “Well what do you want me to do?”

     “Call him, send him an email, let him know that you remember him, anything.”

     “Would he even pick up the phone?” Jack whispered.

     “Of course he would.  He would do anything for you.”

     “Really?”

     “Does that surprise you?  You know Eric, he’s loyal to a fault.  No matter what you’ve done, or could do, Eric would drop everything for you.”

     “Wow…  I assumed he hated me, after everything I’ve done,” Jack confessed.

     “He could never.  I’m doing it for him.  Honestly, if you two reconnected, he would continue as though no time had passed and your assholelery would be totally forgotten.  As far as he’s concerned, there’s no justifiable reason to give up on your friends.”  Josh told him, standing up to leave.

     “Hey, kid.  Thanks.”


End file.
